Justice Absolue
by Subliime
Summary: - Parlez-moi de la Justice. - Comment voulez-vous que je vous parle de quelque chose qui n'existe pas ?


_Nouvelle version de Justice Absolue, quelques changements à prévoir, comme le fait qu'Hana sera moins sympathique vis à vis des pirates, notamment dans le but d'amener un véritable questionnement sur ce qu'est la justice pour elle. One pièce ne m'appartient évidemment pas, seule Hana et quelques uns de ses compagnons sont ma __propriété._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

**1**

**L'éclosion**

_Il y a plusieurs printemps, sur une île lointaine._

Les volutes de fumée tournoyaient vers le ciel, tels des serpents glissant jusqu'à disparaître parmi les étoiles. Le village était plongé dans les ténèbres. Chaque rue était habitée par un silence si plat qu'il en devenait pesant. C'était comme si le chagrin se changeait en fumée, recouvrant l'île d'une éternelle couche opaque. Aucune lune ne venait jamais éclairer le chemin des rares fous qui osait s'aventurer dehors. Ici, personne ne sortait jamais quand les astres nocturnes l'emportaient sur le soleil. C'était alors un calme inquiétant qui s'abattait sur le village, le recouvrant tel un drap recouvrirait un nourrisson, le berçant et l'étouffant à la fois.

C'était dans ce calme dérangeant qu'avait grandi Kuma. Plus jeune, il posait chaque soir sa main contre la vitre de sa chambre. Le verre gelé lui meurtrissait les membres. Sa respiration s'accélérait. Puis elle finissait par s'apaiser. Il s'habituait toujours à la douleur. Rien n'était plus satisfaisant que de sentir les muscles de son corps se détendre, comme après avoir déclaré forfait à une bataille qu'ils savaient ne pouvoir remporter. Cette même douleur, presque absurde, n'était jamais exprimée et n'en devenait que plus funeste.

Son souffle créait de la buée sur la vitre. Alors, lentement, avec précision, ses doigts se mettaient en mouvement, habités d'une grâce due à l'habitude. Un unique rond était tracé. Là où aurait dû se trouver la lune. Mais elle n'y était jamais. Elle se cachait toujours derrière les nuages, refusant de porter son aide à quiconque oserait se perdre dans les tréfonds de la forêt bordant le village. Alors les gens ne s'y rendaient plus, de peur de ne jamais retrouver la chaleur suave de leur foyer. Elle était devenue maudite. Pire que cela, la nuit en elle-même avait été maudite par l'ensemble des habitants. Car ici, ce n'était pas les reflets des étoiles que l'on voyait dans les flaques d'eaux, mais l'ombre des démons.

Et c'était dans ces mêmes flaques que pataugeaient Kuma. Ses yeux étaient comme toujours cachés derrière son chapeau aux oreilles d'ourson. Ce dernier était trop grand pour lui, il n'était retenu que par sa chevelure épaisse. Tandis qu'il se retenait à un mur de brique afin de ne pas glisser sur les pavés humides, un livre à la couverture de cuir attira son attention.

Il était doux au toucher. Une odeur marine hantait ses pages, vestiges de lointains périples en mers. Une écriture fine, des mots tracés à la hâte, les noircissait. Des centaines de lettres, collées les unes aux autres, dans un schéma précis, créant un sens, donnant vie à histoire.

Kuma n'avait jamais tenu de livre entre ses mains.

Et tandis qu'il se tenait au centre de la ruelle pavée, glissant son doigt derrière la première page, il entama laborieusement sa lecture, déchiffrant avec quelques difficultés des caractères qu'il ne connaissait que peu.

Jamais il ne retrouverait la chaleur de sa maison.

***Justice*Absolue***

Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans son esprit, la plongeant au cœur d'un typhon dont sa mémoire était l'œil. Sa main se serrait instinctivement contre le bastingage, comme pour se retenir de faire demi-tour, quitter ce bateau pour ne plus jamais repartir. Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Son corps entier vibrait au même rythme que les vagues, son cœur battait la mesure des flots qui s'abattaient contre la falaise de grés.

Cette falaise… Quand l'a reverrait-elle ? La reverrait-elle seulement un jour ?

L'image de sa maison rose s'imposa à elle. Des murs qui semblaient pouvoir résister à une tempête malgré la fragilité apparente de la maisonnette, une petite cheminée auprès de laquelle Dragon lisait d'épais volume poussiéreux, une table sans cesse encombrée par des dossiers que son père ne lirait jamais, un canapé noyé sous des magazines d'objets étranges représentant des chiens. Sa chambre bleue, sa fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Et ce jardin… Avec toute ces fleurs chatoyantes, ces senteurs enchanteresse qui éveillaient ses sens.

Les yeux portés sur le large, la jeune fille se remémora son enfance, une tristesse incommensurable étreignant son cœur.

***Justice*Absolue***

_Il y a onze ans, île de Dawn._

Un jeune homme marchait nonchalamment le long d'un chemin de forêt, les mains dans les poches. Son regard allait paresseusement d'un coin à l'autre, à la recherche de quelque chose. Son souffle était calme, ses mouvements également. Tout en lui respirait l'habitude.

\- Hana ! cria-t-il brusquement tandis qu'une lumière s'allumait dans ses yeux d'obsidiennes.

Il courut vers le buisson et se saisit de la mèche d'ébène qui en dépassait, tirant vigoureusement dessus. La plante s'agita et une petite fille en sortit, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Dragon, pleurnichait-elle, pourquoi tu tires toujours sur mes cheveux ?

\- Parce que c'est toujours la seule chose qui dépasse quand tu te caches, répondit-il en relâchant la mèche de la petite fille.

Il inspecta l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. A seulement une dizaine de mètres d'eux se trouvait une falaise de grés. Et après, la mer. Ses yeux s'attardèrent avec une pointe d'avidité sur la grande bleue.

\- Combien de fois dois-je te répéter de ne pas t'approcher autant de la falaise ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui me répètes tout le temps ça, papa s'en charge ! s'enflamma Hana.

L'aîné sourit de toutes ses dents et donna un petit coup à l'arrière de la tête de la gamine.

\- Et puis toi aussi tu aimes bien aller sur la falaise pour voir la mer, ajouta cette dernière comme pour s'amender.

\- C'est vrai. Seulement, j'ai dix ans de plus que toi, je suis donc responsable de ton adorable personne. Alors évite tout ce qui est près de la mer et dépassant les dix mètres de hauteur.

Hana le contempla quelques instants, interdite. Sa robe était parsemées de brins d'herbes, des feuilles arrachées au buisson s'étaient accrochées dans ses cheveux. Elle ressemblait à une petite sauvageonne avec son visage terreux et ses ongles noirs.

Dragon se tourna une dernière fois vers l'océan. Son regard s'animait toujours en présence de celle-ci. C'était l'une des rares choses capables de le passionner, quelque chose pour laquelle il pourrait avoir envie de se battre, du moins si l'on pouvait se battre pour la mer.

Hana aimait voir son grand frère ainsi, lorsqu'il se réveillait brusquement, à l'évocation d'un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Son père avait beau lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait, elle admirait son frère. Elle admirait la dévotion dont il était capable. Elle admirait tout simplement tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il représentait, ou bien représenterait.

Dragon se pencha vers sa sœur, la laissa grimper sur son dos et partit en direction d'une petite maison rose, en frontière d'un village. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, striés de mèches blanches et au physique incroyablement imposant était installé sur une chaise d'extérieur, un journal entre les mains. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, Hana sauta des épaules de son frère et courut vers lui.

\- Papa ! Devine quel jour on est !

Le regard de l'homme, se détacha lentement de son journal et s'abaissa jusqu'à rencontrer celui de l'enfant. Il sourit soudainement et fit mine de réfléchir. Ce qui ne lui allait décidemment pas du tout.

\- Non… Je ne vois pas.

Hana frappa dans ses mains et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, l'impatience les faisant scintiller telles des étoiles aux milieux d'un ciel nocturne.

\- Dans sept jours, c'est mon anniversaire !

Son père feint la surprise.

\- Tu auras six ans, c'est un bon âge pour décider de ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard, tu ne crois pas ? lança-t-il en battant l'air avec son journal.

Hana fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Cela ne signifiait rien pour elle. Oh bien sûr, elle voulait aller sur la falaise, autant pour voir la mer que parce que c'était interdit. Elle voulait planter de nouvelles fleurs dans le jardin, apprendre à lire par son frère parce qu'elle détestait l'école, suivre son père partout où il allait lorsque son frère s'éclipsait mystérieusement… Cela résumait assez bien la liste de ses envies.

\- Allons père, n'essaye pas de l'enrôler dans la marine si tôt, intervint Dragon.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et extirpa une affichette de son journal, la mettant en évidence sous le nez de son fils.

\- En tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas cela qu'elle deviendra, trancha-t-il.

Dragon serra les poings, mais se retint de répliquer. Il avait seize ans. Bientôt, il partirait, il rejoindrait une organisation, il rejoindrait quelque chose, peu importe. Tout sauf la marine, c'était certain.

Le jeune homme changea brusquement de sujet :

\- Hana, j'irai te chercher ton gâteau préféré, ça te va ?

Son père partit alors d'un grand rire, et s'exclama :

\- Pour qu'elle ne le termine pas, comme chaque année ?

\- Je veux mon gâteau, marmonna Hana en s'amusant à écorner les pages du journal.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son père gamine !

\- Mais je le veux ! s'anima-t-elle en laissant tomber le journal dans la terre qui bordait la maison.

Le mastodonte asséna son poing sur la tête de l'enfant, qui se mit à sautiller le long des murs rose.

\- Tu l'auras quand tu auras appris à ne pas faire de gâchis.

Son père se leva et partit, laissant derrière lui un adolescent indifférent et une enfant révoltée.

Les jours passèrent, s'enchaînant les uns après les autres dans un ensemble flou, se changeant bientôt en semaine. Enfin, arriva le jour tant attendu par l'enfant.

Ce matin-là, Hana se leva d'un bond de son lit aux draps turquoise, sa couleur préférée, et courut dans le salon, réveillant au passage son frère qui dormait devant la cheminée. Comme souvent, un livre était posé sur ses genoux. Il s'étira à la manière d'un chat et observa d'un œil vitreux sa cadette. Elle grimpa sur une des chaises et découvrit cinq cadeaux sur la table. Elle en déballa quatre, sous la surveillance attendrie de son frère, quoique légèrement endormie. Les cadeaux contenaient une poupée –qu'elle perdrait dans quelques jours dans la forêt, un nécessaire à lettres –qu'elle découperait pour faire des collages-, des vernis multicolores –qu'elle utiliserait comme peinture sur les murs-, et enfin une robe bleue –qu'elle ne mettrait jamais car cela faisait trop fille, oui car elle n'avait pas encore accepter d'être née du sexe féminin. Aux anges, l'enfant se tourna alors vers le bout de la table, sur laquelle était posée une boîte en carton.

Dragon avait réorienté son attention vers le feu, se désintéressant totalement de sa sœur. La boîte sur laquelle elle se penchait était toute simple, quoique légèrement humide. Bizarrement, elle n'était pas ornée de jolis papiers cadeaux et de rubans comme les autres. L'enfant, intriguée mais néanmoins curieuse l'ouvrit et y découvrit la chose la plus insolite qui soit.

C'était un fruit aux allures de grappe de raisin, mais aux grains aussi gros que des noix. La grappe ne possédait d'ailleurs que deux grains, d'une intense couleur turquoise. Croyant que son père lui jouait un mauvais tour, l'enfant se tourna vers son frère et s'exclama :

\- Dragon, tu sais si papa a bien voulu acheter mon gâteau préféré ?

\- Il a dit que tu l'aurais seulement quand tu auras appris à ne plus faire de gâchis, répondit sévèrement, mais j'irais t'en chercher, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ajouta-il aussi plus doucement.

Hana reporta son attention sur l'étrange fruit, qui reposait miteusement dans la boîte humide. Ressassant les paroles de son père, elle approcha sa main d'un des deux grains, le prit dans sa petite paume et l'enfouit d'un coup dans sa bouche.

La matière du fruit était toute aussi étrange que son aspect. Quant à son goût… Il était acide. L'enfant l'avala difficilement, puis tira la langue de dégoût. Son regard se reporta sur le grain restant.

\- Pas faire de gâchis, marmonna-t-elle en se saisissant du deuxième et dernier grain.

Dragon se retourna sur son fauteuil, intrigué par le silence de sa sœur, et l'observa engloutir un fruit d'une couleur turquoise. Son regard se porta alors sur la boîte, revint sur sa sœur, puis sur la boîte, et un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux noirs.

\- Hana ! cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Sa sœur déglutit difficilement et se tourna vers son frère, qui tendait inutilement les bras devant lui, un air paniqué qui ne lui sciait pas collé au visage. Le corps de l'enfant fut parcouru d'un violent frisson tandis que ses poils s'hérissaient.

\- Quoi ? croassa-t-elle difficilement, dégoûtée par le goût de l'infect fruit qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.

\- Tu as avalé un fruit du démon !

Et pour confirmer ses dires, la petite fille bascula vers l'arrière, tombant de la table et heurtant avec un bruit sourd le plancher froid du salon.

***Justice*Absolue***

_Il y a onze ans, île de Dawn. _

Sept mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'ingurgitation accidentelle d'un fruit du démon par Hana. Étrangement, rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était jamais produit depuis. Hormis les coups d'une grande puissance que lui avait assenés Garp ce jour-là, puis toute la semaine qui avait suivi, rien n'était venu briser le paisible quotidien de l'enfant.

Mais cela était sur le point de changer.

Hana était installée au bord de la falaise, ses longs cheveux noirs fouettant son visage. Ses genoux étaient repliés contre son buste. L'embrun marin imprégnait ses vêtements qui ne la protégeaient guère de la fraicheur du soir. Elle admirait les flots depuis longtemps déjà. Trop longtemps peut-être. Son frère aurait dû venir la chercher depuis des heures. Et pourtant, rien. Il y n'y qu'avait elle et la falaise, face la mer. L'immensité bleue la contemplait d'un œil impassible, la plongeant dans une intense solitude.

Il y a une semaine, son père et son frère avaient eu une violente dispute. Cette fois, Hana n'avait pu détourner le regard de la scène. Pour la première fois dans sa courte existence, elle avait souhaité que son père reprenne l'insouciance et la bêtise qui le caractérisait.

Prise d'un immense sentiment de calme, teinté de résignation, elle se redressa. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur la mer dont les douces vagues se heurtaient dans un mouvement régulier et ensorcelant contre la paroi de la falaise.

La veille, son frère était venu la voir dans sa chambre. Il était tard, très tard. La lune, haute dans le ciel, avait éclairé le visage endormi d'Hana, tandis que celui de son frère était resté caché. Elle avait feint de dormir. Peut-être s'en était-il rendu compte, ou peut-être pas. Puis il avait posé sa grande main de jeune homme sur sa tête et avait murmuré :

\- Je t'aime.

Les mots, à peine audible, s'étaient égarés non loin de son oreille, comme porté par un souffle chaud et rassurant, qui avait embrasé son cœur, puis tout son être. La main de son frère s'était ensuite retirée de son visage. La silhouette, robuste mais fine, s'était éloignée, avait traversé à pas de loups sa chambre, s'était arrêtée non loin de son armoire puis avait repris son chemin.

Cinq secondes plus tard, la chambre était redevenue aussi calme qu'un tombeau. Comme si aucune personne n'avait troublé cette quiétude, ne serait-ce que durant quelques instants.

Les battements du cœur de l'enfant n'avaient pas ralentis. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit-là, et bien peu dormi. Elle avait pensé à son père, parti en mission, loin sur les mers. Puis à son île, l'île de Dawn, son paradis, la seule et unique chose qu'elle connaissait. Son village, sa maison rose, sa chambre bleue. L'idée de désirer être ailleurs lui paraissait encore inconcevable. Les fleurs étaient belles ici, elles y poussaient bien, la mousse dans la forêt était un tapis si doux, les ruisseaux d'eaux produisaient une symphonie que l'on ne retrouvait assurément nul part ailleurs. Comment pouvait-on désirer quitter ce jardin d'Eden ?

Lorsque les rayons du soleil avaient percé à l'horizon, ce ne fut pas son frère qui la sortit de son lit, mais le chant d'un coq. La maison était calme. Trop calme.

Comme toujours, Hana était passée au Party's Bar voir la serveuse et jouer avec les enfants du village. Tout était normal. Elle ne ressentait toujours aucun effet du mystérieux fruit qu'elle avait avalé, et commençait à penser qu'elle avait tout simplement mangé un raisin très périmé, et surtout très suspect.

Lorsque le soleil avait laissé sa place à la nuit, elle était partie s'assoir sur son rocher, au bord de la falaise. Puis avait commencé l'attente. Mais l'attente de quoi ?

Toujours aucune trace de Dragon.

Hana poussa un soupir.

Leva la tête.

Et vit un bateau s'éloignait sur la mer.

Le vent le portait, loin de la falaise, et l'enfant avait la sensation que sa destination était la lune. Elle distingua une unique silhouette.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, son cœur rata un battement, ses muscles se tendirent. Mais sa voix ne se perdit pas dans les tréfonds de sa gorge, et se porta sur les vagues, atteignant la petite embarcation.

\- Dragon !

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée, puis reprit :

\- Dragon ! Grand-frère ! Dragon !

La silhouette sembla bouger, puis l'enfant la vit agiter la main. Etait-ce… un adieu ?

Des larmes brûlantes s'écrasèrent aux pieds de l'enfant, qui se retenait à grande peine de sauter dans la mer pour rejoindre son frère. Par n'importe quel moyen. À n'importe quel prix.

Un lourd sentiment d'abandon s'immisça dans son cœur. C'était dur et blessant.

Solitude.

Trahison.

Douleur.

Et des larmes, toujours et encore. Des cris, des appels. Mais le bateau ne fit pas demi-tour et continua son chemin. Il finit par disparaitre à l'horizon.

Combien de temps l'enfant pleura-t-elle ? Elle ne le sut pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la douleur était toujours aussi présente. Sa voix lui avait déchiré la gorge. Tout se désagrégeait en elle. Son corps entier partait en poussière. Si c'était le seul moyen de rejoindre Dragon, alors que ce changement s'opère de suite.

Puis le soleil se leva, le vent fit onduler la mer, les arbres se courbèrent, les oiseaux chantèrent. Et l'enfant se leva enfin. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle abandonna l'étendue d'eau désormais vide et courut vers le village, traversant en vitesse les bois, sautant par-dessus les quelques racines qui auraient pu la faire tomber.

La maisonnette rose était paisible, le salon était vide, la chambre de son père également, tout comme celle de son frère. Elle déboula dans sa chambre puis plongea au sol. Sa main se glissa sous son armoire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle la ressortait, un rouleau de parchemin serré entre ses doigts. Elle le déroula lentement, fascinée.

« _Tu ne seras jamais seule._

_Dragon_ »

Les larmes de la petite terminèrent leur course sur le papier. Une unique phrase, suivie d'un nom qui autrefois évoqué la joie pour elle. Que devait-elle désormais penser ? Brusquement, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer la feuille au loin, les mots de son frère lui revinrent en tête. _Tu ne seras jamais seule._ Alors elle posa la lettre sur ses genoux, repliés sous elle, et remarqua enfin l'objet qui était tombé du rouleau. C'était un fine chaine en argent, qu'elle passa autour de son cou. Son cœur parut se réchauffer instantanément.

Non, ce n'était pas un adieu. Non, ce n'était pas une trahison. Ni un abandon.

C'était une invitation à se revoir.

***Justice*Absolue***

_Il y a neuf ans, Logue Town. _

Garp s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Gamine…commença-t-il.

\- Je suis plus une gamine ! s'agaça l'enfant.

Hana était assise sur un canapé en cuir gris clair, dans une chambre d'hôtel. Un bracelet en argent était accroché à son poignet. Son père éclata de rire.

\- T'as que huit ans gamine.

Elle soupira, sauta de son perchoir et rejoignit son père devant la porte. Celui-ci posa sa grosse main sur sa tête, ébouriffa la tignasse d'ébène de l'enfant et lança :

\- Tu vois cette porte ?

\- Ouais, grogna Hana.

\- Bien. T'as interdiction de la passer gamine !

Et sur ces paroles, Garp ouvrit la porte de bois sombre, la passa, la claqua et la ferma à clé. Lui et son rire tonitruant s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, laissant une enfant esseulée dans une chambre inconnue.

Hana remit prestement ses cheveux en place. Son bracelet tinta contre son front tandis qu'elle abaissait sa main. Qu'aurait fait Dragon à sa place ? Lui ne serait pas resté dans cette chambre d'hôtel, c'était certain. Il aurait trouvé un moyen de désobéir à son père, encore et toujours. Il n'aurait pas supporté de rester enfermé ici.

C'était aussi le cas d'Hana. Un sentiment de claustrophobie commença à l'envahir. Ce sentiment oppressant envahissait chaque recoin de son esprit, l'amenant à se condisérer tel un oiseau en cache, privé de ses vols exaltants. Garp n'aurait pas dû fermer cette porte à clé. La fillette prit une grande inspiration et commença à se tordre les mains. Que faire ?

« - Tu es bien plus maligne que ton père, tu as eu de la chance, on dirait que la bêtise qui caractérise notre famille t'a oublié, avait un jour dit Dragon. »

Hana sourit et fixa malicieusement la fenêtre, tout sentiment de claustrophobie oublié. Elle s'avança vers elle et l'ouvrit. Certes, le gène de la stupidité l'avait épargné, mais il n'avait pas manqué de frapper son père, qui aurait décidemment dû penser à fermer les fenêtres.

Les rues grisâtres de Logue Town étaient bondées, jamais Hana n'avait pu observer une telle concentration d'humains à un endroit précis. Car aujourd'hui était un jour à ne pas manquer. Aujourd'hui, le roi des pirates, Gol D Roger, serait exécuté sur la place publique. Et rien, même pas la pluie battante, ne pourrait entamer l'enthousiasme de la foule.

La tension régnant dans les rues de la ville en devenait palpable. Perchée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, l'enfant scrutait les environs tel un soldat sur son mirador, tentant de repérer un moyen sécurisé de s'échapper. Il lui parut bien assez vite que le seul moyen possible de quitter cette chambre était tout simplement de descendre par le mur, en s'accrochant au tuyau relié à la gouttière, tout en priant pour que celui-ci ne cède pas. Et que l'attention des gens soit trop accaparée par l'imminente exécution pour remarquer qu'une fillette était accrochée au mur d'un hôtel.

Hana sortit et referma la fenêtre derrière elle, laissant cependant un fin filet d'air frais pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle se pencha dangereusement et attrapa le tuyau. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler toute les fois où elle tentait de se cacher de son frère et montait pour cela aux cimes des plus hauts arbres du Mont Corvo. Sa peur disparaissait alors et un grand calme l'envahissait. Les mains de l'enfant trouvaient instinctivement les creux dans la roche et s'en servait pour y prendre appui.

Mais la pluie avait rendu glissant le plomb qui constituait le tuyau. Son pied dérapa. Déconcentrée par le bruit de la foule, plus habituée au calme de la nature, Hana lâcha prise. Désormais, elle ne se retenait plus que d'une seule main au tuyau. La pluie légère avait rendu ses cheveux humides, les collant à son visage pâle.

Cinq petites secondes plus tard, Hana glissa. Elle chutait inexorablement vers le sol. Elle clos brusquement ses yeux et une horrible sensation la traversa. Ses muscles se contractaient. À cet instant précis, elle souhaita de toutes ses forces que le fruit qu'elle avait avalé le jour de ses six ans soit un fruit de l'oiseau, que des ailes s'épanouirait dans son dos et la sauverait d'une mort certaine.

\- Mais t'es malade ma parole ! lança une voix, qui provenait d'en dessous d'elle.

Hana ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle était tout simplement tombée sur une personne. Elle baissa la tête et rencontra le regard ombrageux d'un garçon, au visage contracté par la colère. Il avait des cheveux gris-bleu coupés courts et était vêtu d'une chemise verte, révélant un tee-shirt rouge. Il devait avoir environ cinq ans de plus que la jeune fille.

\- Je… suis tombée, expliqua-t-elle, le feu aux joues.

Ses yeux fixèrent un point autre que le regard du jeune homme, qui se leva rapidement, tandis sa main à la fillette, sans la regarder.

\- Tu viens de cette fenêtre ? questionna-t-il comme si le fait qu'une fille tombe du deuxième étage d'un hôtel de grande renommée représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Hana épousseta sa jupe, puis s'enflamma de nouveau en songeant à la possibilité que le garçon ait vue en dessous de celle-ci.

\- Oui, je voulais voir l'exécution…

Brusquement, il reporta son attention sur l'enfant, et elle comprit l'interrogation de ce dernier et dit :

\- Mon père l'a capturé.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage, puis son expression se referma.

\- Tu es la fille de Garp le héros.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Hana acquiesça tout de même.

\- Allez viens, j'ai pas envie de manquer l'exécution pour une gamine qui tombe du ciel.

Surprise, Hana se laissa mener à travers la foule par l'adolescent.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda poliment Hana.

\- Appelle-moi Smoker, répondit-il après lui avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, en s'attardant sur son regard bleuté. Et toi ?

\- Monkey D Hana, mais appelle-moi Hana !

Le garçon sourit. Les deux enfants arrivèrent sur une place. La foule était bien trop dense pour voir au-delà de deux mètres, leur petit mètre trente ne les aidant pas davantage à voir au-delà des grandes personnes. Smoker et elles s'arrêtèrent enfin, après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marches, quelques sauts par-dessus des barrières et deux ou trois bousculades. Hana releva la tête. Ils étaient parvenus non loin d'une grande construction d'à peu près sept mètre de haut. Un échafaud. Un escalier brun y était relié. Deux hommes armés d'épées aussi longues que des lances y étaient déjà présent. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus d'habits verdâtres. C'était des marines. Autour de l'échafaud, Hana repéra son père, accompagné d'autres marines, dont un quel reconnu comme étant Sengoku. Elle se fit aussitôt plus petite, de peur de se faire repérer par son père, dont le visage n'exprimait aucune émotion.

Les deux jeunes enfants s'étaient arrêtés au bord d'une sorte de haie d'honneur, bien qu'Hana comprit vite que le passage de l'homme tant attendu ne serait pas salué de cri d'encouragement. À ses côtés, Smoker était tendu, figé dans une position d'attente. Enfin, alors que la tension devenait insupportable et que la plupart des gens commençaient à s'impatienter, des cris se firent entendre. Il y avait quelque chose d'horrible dans ses cris, de malsain. Cette joie qui les faisait vibrer effrayait l'enfant.

La fillette se pencha en avant, mais elle était trop petite, et ne parvenait pas à voir la cause de la soudaine excitation de la foule.

Un marine armé jusqu'aux dents ne tarda pas à percer son champ de vision. Ébahie, Hana vit alors un homme s'avancer au milieu des huées.

Il était grand, très grand. Les marines à côtés en devenaient presque ridicules. Il émanait de lui une douce aura de puissance, d'assurance. Il possédait une longue moustache, aussi noire que ces cheveux. Il arborait un long manteau rouge, avec des franges dorées sur les épaules. Sa veste pourpre voletait aux rythmes lents de ses pas. La tête penchée, les mains menottées, il était la représentation même de la soumission, et pourtant, Hana ne ressentait aucune résignation en lui. Aucune peur.

Subjuguée, elle le fixait, c'était lui et elle, elle et lui. Et personne d'autres.

Le bruit assourdissant de la foule finit par la ramener à la réalité. Pourquoi hurlaient-ils donc ainsi ? Un bref sentiment de honte la traversa. En cet instant, Hana avait honte de ses semblables. Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas que tout ceci ne mènerait qu'à une seule destination ? Ne voyaient-ils pas la mort percer à l'horizon ?

L'homme passa devant elle et Smoker. Ce dernier s'était emmuré dans son silence. Ses poings, qu'il tenait serré le long de son flanc, étaient le seul signe de la tension qui l'habitait. Le pirate commença à gravir les marches en bois, seul. Lentement, sûrement, il arriva sur l'échafaud, et alors, il s'installa en tailleur, à la vue de tous.

La foule finit par se taire.

Smoker fixait l'homme, une expression avide collée au visage.

Un marine, Kong, se rapprocha du pied de l'échafaud, et commença :

\- Gol D Roger, vous êtes condamné à la peine capitale pour piraterie, pour…

Le reste de son discours se perdit, Hana ne l'écoutait déjà plus, toute son attention portée vers l'homme agenouillé devant tous, les yeux clos, le crâne incliné. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il rêvait, que son esprit s'était envolé loin de cette foule pour s'enfermer dans un Eden personnel. Le marine se tut enfin et reprit sa place initiale, au côté de Garp et Sengoku.

Les deux bourreaux levèrent alors leurs armes, qui étaient jusqu'alors croisés devant le pirate. La foule retenait son souffle. Un homme cria :

\- Rends-nous ce que tu nous as pris, sale pirate !

Smoker se tendit d'avantage, si c'était possible. Le temps sembla ralentir, la pluie cessa soudainement de tomber. Chaque personne présente sur la place fixait le grand pirate. Ne réagirait-il donc pas ?

Il sourit.

D'un grand sourire, pas le genre de sourire forcé, un sourire, un vrai. Était-il heureux ? Était-ce de l'inconscience ? De la folie ? Probablement les trois à la fois. Alors il ouvrit les yeux, revint à la réalité et, tandis que le public tétanisé le fixait, darda la foule de son regard déterminé :

\- Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse, si vous voulez. Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde !

Puis il se tut, mais ses lèvres restèrent étirées en un immense sourire. Smoker avait sur le visage une expression ébahie. Tout comme la foule, c'était le choc qui avait laissé place à la tension.

Les bourreaux bougèrent, et d'un mouvement vif, rendu précis par l'habitude, plantèrent leurs armes acérées dans le torse du seigneur des pirates. Les yeux de celui-ci se couvrirent d'un voile infranchissable, séparant le royaume des morts de celui des vivants. Du sang roulait le long de son corps, se répandant autour de lui telles des rivières pourpres.

C'était le visage de la justice.


End file.
